Free Chocolate
by HalfBloodHannah
Summary: Valentine’s had to be the worst day ever.'I’m not sure those were for you','They were Mary’s, she left them behind','Actually, I left them there earlier, Lily. For my date.'LJ


Valentine's had to be the worst day ever.

I mean, alright, the chocolate was good, the Hogsmeade Saturday was great too, the sales where you could buy really cheap quills were simply marvellous, the feast at school… freaking wonderful.

However, when you were single at almost three years, all that seemed insignificant. Really, wasn't St. Valentine's Day all about love, and couples, and holding hands? Walking around Hogsmeade with an important someone, saying and hearing cheesy things all day? Stuffing your face with free-chocolate admirers and/or boyfriend gave you?

I want a Valentine's Day like that!!!

All I ever get are little scrappy pieces of parchment with something written like "You hair is red like the sunset". Please. That was old before I even knew I was a witch.

And there it comes again, one more Valentine. One more day of boredom while all my friends go and have fun with some guy at Hogsmeade and I get to stay with the one who didn't get a guy to go with this year—although I'm not sure any of them will actually be single this year, it is our final year after all.

"I hate it when you mope," Mary said as she sat next to me on the armchairs in the common room, "It gets me depressed too, you know."

I grinned and messed up her hair, "I don't mope and you definitely never get depressed because of me," I told her.

She slapped my hand from her hair, and pouted, "I do get depressed because of you! Remember that time Snape was here trying to talk t—" she cut her speech short when she looked at my face. Severus wasn't exactly my favourite subject. "My point is that I get depressed because of you," she said instead.

I sighed, "Is it that bad? That I don't have anyone to share this day with?"

She smiled, "You do have someone to spend your day with," Mary said, "He's asked you."

I nodded, "I know he has, I know. But really, a first year named Charles isn't exactly the person I want to spend my Valentine's with!"

Mary laughed, making me chuckle too. "But you have to admit, he's damn cute."

"He's twelve, you pervert!" I told her, now laughing openly.

She shrugged, smiling, "Anyway, I have to be going. Andrew's waiting for me in the Great Hall," she stood up and looked at me sympathetically, "You'll be alright? I don't think any of the girls is staying this year," she said.

I rolled my eyes, "Honestly Mary, I think I can very well take care of myself. I'm eighteen, after all!"

"Alright, if you say so. See you later, Lils!" she called as she walked out of the common room.

"Bye," I said, as I returned my eyes to the book currently on my hands. Then I noticed Mary had left something behind.

It was box.

A box of chocolates.

I smiled to myself as I picked it up and opened it. Surely she wouldn't mind me eating them? I mean… she would be too entertained with Andrew to even remember them, wouldn't she? And, of course, I'd be freeing her from the calories she'd get if she ate them… wasn't I a good friend?

Carefully, I opened the box and stared at the chocolates. They were all so pretty and so seemingly delicious it was hard to decide which to eat first.

Finally, I decided to go for a star shaped one that hadn't anything inside. I contemplated it for a while before popping it into my mouth.

"I'm not sure those were for you," someone said behind me. I turned my head so quickly my neck hurt after. I massaged it as I looked at the face of the Head Boy to my Head Girl badge.

"Hello, James," I said, smiling, "and, for the record, they were Mary's. She left them behind."

He walked around the armchairs to the one I was sitting on, kneeling in front of me, "Actually, I left them there earlier, Lily. For my date."

I felt my cheeks growing hot. I tried to smile. "Huh… sorry?" I tried, closing the box and giving it to him.

He laughed and got up, sitting next to me. "Leave it," he said, giving me the chocolates back, "It's better than the poem I wrote you last year," he said. I grinned. The poem he had offered me started with "Your hair is red like the autumn leaves". At least it wasn't the sunset!

"And, anyway, I don't think the girl still wants to go to Hogsmeade with me," he added.

I frowned. Since when did a girl not want to go with James Potter to Hogsmeade? Either she was blind or stupid!

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"I just saw her in a broom closet with that Ravenclaw dude, Lovegood or something like that," he said calmly.

I blinked. And blinked again. "Lovegood? Who the hell wants to snog Lovegood??"

James laughed again. Well, if he was okay with it… Opening the chocolate box again, I ate one and turned to him, "Want one?"

He shrugged, picking one up, "Thanks."

"They were yours, you don't have to say thanks."

"But I gave them to you, and I'm actually polite when I want to."

I stared at him and then laughed, eating yet one more chocolate.

James ended up staying the whole day with me, talking nonsense, finding and eating all the chocolate that his roommates were hiding. In the end of the day, when everyone was coming back from Hogsmeade, we walked together to the Great Hall, where we finally broke ways—he went to his friends, and I went to mine.

"So, did you enjoy your day?" Dorcas asked me as I sat down next to them. Her eyes were twinkling and she seemed to be enjoying some really neat joke.

"Why do you ask?"

"You entered the Great Hall with James," Mary said, looking up from her plate, "Can I say we're seeing some kind of relationship coming out of here?"

I looked at her for some seconds, before looking down the table to where James was sitting with his friends. Remus told him something and then both of them looked at me. James smiled and waved, and I did the same. Remus rolled his eyes and smiled at us.

I turned back to the girls. "Who knows? He did give me free chocolate."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Author's not****e: I know, it's been some days since Valentine's Day. I just found this lost in my computer and decided to post it.**

**Please, r****eview!**

**Hannah**


End file.
